Show Me How To Live
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Lucas Scott lost both of his parents years ago, convincing Lucas that everyone he loved would leave him. What happens when he begins to fall for the girl next door? Will he let himself fall, or will he push her away?
1. Summary

_A/N: So I got this idea for a kind of OC-esque OTH fic. It's kind of like Lucas is the Ryan, moving into town and shaking things up a bit. I'm not sure if it's going to be from his perspective or a general POV. I'm still unsure. I have a summary-ish further down after the short character descriptions. I hope to have chapter one up by the end of the week. Couples will be JuPe, Leyton, Brulian, Naley. All the friendships are kind of up in the air as of right now, but I'm thinking they'll form a tight knit group by the end. Maybe. Any ideas you have would be really appreciated!_

**Characters:**

Lucas Scott, 17- His parents Karen and Keith Scott died when he was 10 years old. After 6 years, his aunt Deb and uncle Dan decided to take him in. He's a loner, and pretty skeptical about people in general. Maybe the people in Tree Hill can change him, and help him realize that not everyone is going to abandon him.

Peyton Sawyer, 17- Her mother died when she was little, now she lives with her dad right next to the Scott family. She's dating Julian Baker, but that could change when Lucas Scott comes to town. She loves to draw, and she's nothing like the popular people she hangs out with. Her best friend Brooke Davis is very different from her, but they've been friends for forever.

Nathan Scott, 17- Son of Dan and Deb Scott. Lucas is his cousin, who he hasn't seen in years. He was never really that close to Karen and Keith, but both of his parents had been. He plays basketball and has a good amount of friends. His best friend is Haley James, and he has started to fall from her. Nate just doesn't want to push things forward and end up losing her as a friend.

Haley James, 17- Her parents are a big part in her life, but she spends most of her time at the Scott home. Nathan Scott is her best friend, but the problem is she has a huge crush on him. Haley keeps her mouth shut and continues being just friends. She'd rather have him as a friend than as nothing at all. Other than Nathan she really only talks to the people she tutors. Nathan is trying to get her involved with cheering, but she's not so sure.

Brooke Davis, 17- Her parents are never home, always working or going on ridiculous vacations. But Brooke has come to sort of enjoy her time at home alone (she still misses her parents though, she just keeps that to herself). When she sees new boy Lucas Scott, she is immediately smitten with him. But will he feel the same way?

Julian Baker, 17- His father is a big movie producer, so Julian never really sees him. He's dating Peyton Sawyer but is slowly developing a crush on her best friend Brooke Davis. With the arrival of new guy Lucas Scott, will he keep dating Peyton, or go after Brooke so Lucas won't?

Dan and Deb Scott- Nathan's parents, Lucas's aunt and uncle. They've been happily married for about 7 years now. Deb got pregnant with Nathan before they were married. They were given the option to take Lucas in when he was younger, but they refused. Now all of a sudden they want to take him in. Why?

**Summary:**

My parents died when I was 10 years old. They had gone out to celebrate their anniversary, leaving me with a babysitter. From what I've pieced together, they were hit by an oncoming truck, their car was completely demolished. My guess is that they were dead on impact, at least I hope so. The thought of my mom and dad suffering tears me apart. Now normally in a situation like this, the kid is shipped off to live with their family members. But of course this wasn't the case for me. My parents didn't have a will written up, and the only family I had left didn't want to take me in. So I was bounced from foster home to foster home. I was definitely a loner, my whole life. I started to become the mysterious guy that no one wanted to be friends with, but all the girls wanted to date. And I'm not being arrogant when I say that, I'm being honest. I've been with more girls than Hugh Hefner. Nothing serious though, I've never had a real relationship. People always leave, it's a fact, so I see no real point in having serious relationships. I guess I've become somewhat of a cynic when it comes to things like love and trust, but that's me now, and I'm not sure I can change that. So I'm 17 years old, living with the Burke family, just trying to make it through the day. I was living in North Carolina again. I was born in Tree Hill but we moved away when I was 5. I had been in foster homes all over the place, in at least 4 different states, but now I was back in NC, a little further south from Tree Hill. All my family lived in Tree Hill, but I hadn't been there since my parents died. I was finally settled with this family, going to school, having chores, I even managed to get along with the other kids I was living with. So imagine how shocked I was when I came home to find my aunt and uncle sitting on the couch. All of a sudden they wanted to be there for me, take me in, raise me so to speak. I'm 17 for Christ's sake, how much family guidance could I possibly need? But my foster family thought that it'd be best for me to go and live with them. I was a bit skeptical, but I really had no choice in the matter. Within hours I was packed up and on my way to Tree Hill. I didn't do the whole teary goodbye thing, I thought it was absolutely unnecessary. I said goodbye and left, I knew they weren't planning on keeping me forever anyways. There was this feeling in my gut that sooner or later my aunt and uncle would get sick of me as well. Honestly, I was sick of myself. I couldn't believe that I had let myself turn into this person. So cynical, judgmental, untrusting. I was the exact opposite of the person I used to be. Maybe this could be my fresh start, but I'm still not sure I could break down the wall that I worked so hard to build up. All I knew was that this was my last chance, and I needed to make it work. I needed to change my life not just for me, but for my parents. I couldn't allow myself to disappoint them anymore. My mom always told me that I was in control of my own destiny. I made a promise to myself that I would make a change. I would be the person my mom always thought I could be.


	2. Home

_Author's Note: So life got insanely hectic and I didn't get a chance to type up the chapter. I'm really awful at sticking to a schedule, but I'm trying to learn. The first few chapters are just going to be getting everyone involved in the story, and having Lucas fall in with the group. I know it may be kind of boring at first, but it will get better, I promise. I own absolutely nothing related to One Tree Hill. Reviews are definitely appreciated and ideas are welcome! _

Chapter One: Home

"Why now?" Lucas asked, not even attempting to mask the bitter tone in his voice. He was sitting in the backseat of Dan's SUV, driving with Dan and Deb to Tree Hill. "Why after 7 years do you finally want to take me in?" A quiet sigh fell from Deb's lips. She glanced over at Dan, waiting to hear what his response would be.

"Keith was my brother... he meant the world to me. When I heard that he had passed, I couldn't handle it. Taking you in would mean that he was really gone, and I wasn't ready to accept that." he said, making sure he sounded as sincere as possible. "But I never stopped thinking about it, Now I've fully accepted it all, and I want you to be with the family." Lucas adjusted in the seat, crossing his arms and focusing his gaze out the window. He wanted to believe his uncle, but a part of him had a feeling that it was all complete bullshit.

"You're with us now, that's all that matters." Deb said with a smile. Lucas just sighed as they passed by the Welcome To Tree Hill sign. For some reason he felt like his loner existence would be more prominent here. From what he remembered, this was a small town where everyone knew everyone. There was no way he would fit in with these people.

"Here we are...home sweet home." Dan said, pulling into the driveway. The house looked like one of those mansions Lucas had seen on tv. In fact, just about every house they had passed looked like that. This just proved to him that he wasn't like these people at all. He understood why his mom and dad had wanted to move away from here. He pushed the car door open, stepping out and stretching his tired limbs.

"Why don't you leave your things in the car?" Deb suggested. "We can get them once I've shown you a tour of the house." He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, walking with him into the house. Dan had already disappeared inside. "Nathan is probably practicing at the park. He should be home soon." she told him as they walked upstairs. "This will be your room. I know it's not much and it's pretty basic, but feel free to hang things up or paint." She really wanted him to feel at home here. After all, he was practically her nephew. Deb continued to show him around the entire house; she showed him every bathroom and bedroom as well as the kitchen, the study, the computer room, the living room, the dining room, and the backyard. "I think that's pretty much it..." she said once they were back in the kitchen. "Do you want some help with your things?"

"No thanks, I can handle it." he said, plastering on a smile. Lucas didn't want to be mean, especially since she was clearly trying very hard to make him feel welcome.

"Alright. Well I'll make you some lunch... you must be starving." Lucas smiled at her and nodded, turning to walk away. He stopped himself, turning back around and walking over to her.

"Thanks Aunt Deb...for taking me in." he said honestly, leaning down and hugging her. After a moment he pulled away, smiling at her before walking outside. She smiled softly to herself, but the smile quickly faded. They should have taken him in sooner, he obviously needed his family, and this fact made the guilt rise up in her...

Once Lucas was safely outside, he let the smile fall from his face. He leaned back against the car, running his hands over his face.

"Who're you?" The feminine voice gave him goose bumps, he hadn't been expecting it. He glanced up and found himself looking into two beautiful green eyes. She had blonde curly hair and a really slender figure. He was surprised by the Led Zeppelin t-shirt she was wearing; she didn't seem like the type of girl that would wear something like that.

"Whoever you want me to be." he said mysteriously, turning away from her and pulling open the trunk.

"Are you visiting?" she asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Living." he replied quickly.

"Living with the Scotts?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" She couldn't deny that this boy definitely intrigued her.

"They're family."

"You don't talk very much do you?" she asked, a playful smirk on her lips. He turned so he was facing her, setting his suitcases down on the concrete.

"I was always told not to talk to strangers." he replied with a grin. She couldn't help but laugh softly, and he couldn't help but think about how adorable her laugh sounded.

"I'm Peyton, Peyton Sawyer." He nodded his head, turning away from her once more to close the trunk. "See, this is the part where you tell me what your name is." she teased.

"Lucas Scott."

"Another Scott boy in town, huh? Is Dan your dad or something?" There had been rumors flying around Tree Hill, claiming that Dan had some illegitimate love child.

"No." he snapped. He didn't mean to, but conversations about parents was a very touchy subject for him. "Sorry...Dan's my uncle."

"If that's your story." she said, looking off down the road.

"Looking for somebody?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too interested.

"Just waiting for my jerk of a boyfriend." she said with a smile. He nodded his head, a little disappointed by the fact that she had a boyfriend. Not that he was surprised. Of course a gorgeous girl like her would have a boyfriend.

"Well I better get inside, Deb's making me lunch." he said, picking up both of his suitcases. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." she replied honestly. She slid her hands into her pockets and started walking away. Lucas watched her for a moment before turning and shuffling towards the house. Peyton turned around, watching him attempt to carry the huge suitcases by himself. It was pretty funny, but she managed to stifle her laughter. "I'll be seeing ya, Lucas Scott!" she called, grinning as he turned his head to look at her. She kept her eyes connected with his for a moment before finally going back to her house.

"She has a boyfriend Lucas..." he mumbled to himself before stumbling into the house. Surprisingly he managed to make it up the stairs in one try, without a single scratch. Lucas stumbled into his room, dropping the luggage onto the carpeted floor. He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. The room was nice, it just needed some slight changes before he could really feel at home. He walked over to the window, wanting to see what his view was like. He could see directly into one of the bedrooms of the house next door. The room was painted a dark red, with what looked like drawings hung up on the walls. He couldn't help but wonder who lived in that room, but he knew he'd figure that out eventually. Lucas laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. So far things were alright. He just wasn't sure how him and Nathan would get along, and if he'd be able to fit in at school. These thoughts were pushed aside as the image of Peyton became the center focus in his mind. She was so beautiful, and seemed like she had this sarcastic edge to her. She was definitely different than the girls he had been with in the past. But she had a boyfriend...who she had called a jerk. Maybe he did have a shot with her... he figured he'd just have to wait and see.

Peyton was sitting in her porch swing, thoughts of Lucas running through her head. He was gorgeous, with that mysterious bad boy edge to him. She liked it...a lot. She glanced up as she heard a car horn going off. Peyton rolled her eyes as she walked over to the car. He had been hanging out with the guys for the past three hours, and he was supposed to pick her up an hour ago. She slid into the car, pulling away when he went in for a kiss.

"You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago Julian. Where the hell have you been?" she questioned, not even trying to hide her frustration. He did this all the time, and she was getting sick of it.

"I'm sorry babe, I was with the guys and we lost track of the time." he replied softly, leaning in close to her. "Let me make it up to you." A soft smile slid onto her features as she leaned into him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath and the smile vanished.

"Explain to me why you smell like perfume." she said, pulling away from him.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell like perfume." he replied lamely.

"So you just randomly smell like Chanel No. 5?" she questioned.

"Babe, are you trying to accuse me of cheating on you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like you haven't before." she said, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Hey, listen to me...that was the past, I'm not cheating on you with anyone. You are the one I want to be with." The smile returned to her lips and she looked up into his eyes.

"Okay...I'm sorry." she whispered. He smirked and brought his lips down to hers. She pushed the armrest up so there was nothing separating the two of them. His hands were buried in her hair, keeping her close to him. She ran her hands down his sides, sliding into his pockets. Peyton grabbed his cellphone and quickly pulled away, climbing out of the car. She quickly scrolled to his texts, all from some girl named Tiffany. She opened one of the messages that was sent to him today.

"Peyt!" he called, hurrying out of the car when he realized what she was doing.

"I had an amazing time today, lunch was great, dessert was even better. See you tonight." she said, reading the message. "Tiffany, huh?" She threw his phone at him and stormed off.

"Peyt..."

"Don't call me Peyt!" she exclaimed, walking into her house and slamming the door. She knew that he was no good, but she kept going back to him. He would be so sweet and charming after an argument, and she took the bait every single time. She took her own phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Brooke letting her know that plans had changed. Peyton made her way upstairs and into her room, falling back on her bed. She pushed the play button on her iPod, and listened as an Offspring song filled the air. She pushed open the window, looking over at the Scott house. There was a room directly across from hers, it had been empty forever, but now she noticed that Lucas was lying down on the bed. That had to be some sort of sign, she just wasn't sure for what. After watching him for a moment she settled back on her bed with her sketchpad and a pencil. Before she knew it she had drawn a picture of her and Lucas, and the music she had put on was no longer filling her ears. She looked up confused and practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Brooke standing there. "Jesus christ Brooke! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she questioned, settling back on her bed. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple minutes. You were so into the drawing, I didn't want to interrupt." Brooke fell down next to Peyton, snatching the sketchbook from her hands. "Ooh, cute guy. Who's this supposed to be?"

"Lucas Scott. He just moved in next door."

"Another hot guy is living next door to you now? Ugh I envy you. I'm stuck living in between Tim and that sketchy 40 year old that checks me out whenever I go swimming." she said, shuddering at the thought. "Anyways, what did JuJu do this time?" she asked, using the nickname she had developed for Peyton's boyfriend. Brooke had sort of become close with Julian, not like she would ever tell Peyton that. She definitely knew way more about him than Peyton did, that was for sure.

"Tiffany." she replied, rolling her eyes. "I need to end it, for good. It's just not worth it to me anymore."

"It never should have been worth it to you. You and JuJu just don't mesh...you two are so different, but you're exactly the same in some weird way. I don't know...he's not for you P. Sawyer. We both know that." She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Brooke was right, Peyton had just been too afraid to end things with him.

"You're right...I know you're right." she said with a nod of her head.

"B. Davis is always right." she replied with a laugh.

"I think always might be an exaggeration."

"Well I'm right about this. Now send him a breakup text so we can go have some single lady fun."

"If you insist." she said, flipping open her phone.

"Ma, I'm home!" Nathan called, hanging his jacket up in the front hallway. He walked into the kitchen and saw Deb talking to some guy, who he figured was Lucas. His parents had talked to him about it all, and he was fine with it. He just hoped that him and Lucas could manage to get along.

"Hi honey." she said with a smile. "Nathan, this is your cousin Lucas. Lucas, this is Nathan." Deb glanced between the two of them and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go see what Dan is up to." And with that she vanished, leaving the boys alone.

"Hey." Nathan said simply.

"Hey." Lucas replied. This was the definition of awkward.

"You want to go play some video games? I just got this new basketball game the other day." Lucas nodded his head, putting his plate in the sink.

"Sure." Nathan and Lucas walked to the living room in silence. Nathan set up the game while Lucas sat on the couch. Nathan sat down next to him and they started to play.

"I'm sorry about the whole situation." Nathan said after a few moments.

"Thanks. I'm just glad to have a home now. I'm tired of being bounced around."

"Sorry about that too. My dad took Keith's death pretty hard." Lucas just nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So did mom give you the tour?"

"I thought it would never end." he said seriously, causing Nathan to laugh.

"I hear ya. She gives everyone who enters this house that tour, no matter what."

"So do you know the girl that lives next door?" he asked curiously.

"Peyton Sawyer? Of course. She's like a little sister to me."

"Do you know her boyfriend?"

"We hate Julian." he replied seriously. "He's a complete ass, plus he cheats on her every chance he gets."

"But she stays with him anyways?"

"Peyton is kind of a needy chick. Her mom died when she was little, her dad is always gone. She needs people, so she stays with him. She has me of course but I'm not sure if having me as a best friend is enough for her." Nathan said with a shrug. "She's a complicated one, that's for sure. You like her?" A grin appeared on Nathan's face as he asked this question, already knowing the answer.

"I don't really know her..."

"That's a yes. Hey, she might like you. You seem like her type." Lucas felt his heart beat a little faster, but he tried to remain calm.

"So what are the people like here?"

"Some of them are alright. A lot of them are pompous assholes. You'll fit right in with my friends, no problem." he assured him. "Do you play basketball?"

"I used to but I haven't played for a while."

"You should try out for the team. We could use some extra players. Basketball is pretty much life around here."

"Yeah, maybe..." he said, not really into the idea.

"Well, Peyton's a cheerleader you know...she'd be at all of the games, watching you play." Lucas glanced over at Nathan and smirked.

"When are try-outs? I'll mark it down on my calendar." Nathan laughed and nodded his head.

"After school tomorrow. You can meet Whitey and the guys on the team. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"You know, your not as bad as I thought you'd be." Lucas said seriously.

"Same to you. I wasn't so sure about you living here at first, but you'll be a nice addition to the family." Lucas smiled and looked back to the television screen. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Coming To Terms

Chapter Two: Coming To Terms

Hours had passed and Lucas and Nathan were still sitting on the couch, controllers grasped firmly in their hands.

"You definitely have to watch out for Brooke. I love her, but the girl gets around." he said seriously. Lucas nodded his head, making a mental note. He was done with hooking up with the easy girls, he didn't want to be that guy anymore.

"Alright, don't sleep with Brooke. Who else should I know about?"

"Haley James is off limits." Nathan replied seriously.

"Ahh, your girlfriend?" Lucas guessed.

"Best friend." he corrected.

"Oh, I get it." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Get what?"

"You like her."

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend." Nathan said, trying to shrug it off.

"No, you like her like her. You should tell her."

"I can't tell her!" Nathan said, proving Lucas right. "I mean, there's nothing to tell her." Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"You like her, just admit it. Why haven't you told her?" Nathan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? Things would be so awkward between us and I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"Eh, I guess that makes sense...well good luck with that." he said with a chuckle. It sounded like a tough situation, but he couldn't be sure until he saw him and this Haley girl together.

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" Deb called out to them. They both reluctantly stood up, Nathan turned off the television and headed towards the kitchen. Lucas followed, stopping himself when he heard the doorbell ring.

"You mind getting that? Mom always has me help her set the table." Nathan said, walking off before Lucas even had a chance to respond.

"Sure, why not. You're welcome." he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he walked to the door. He pulled open the door and was surprised to see Peyton standing there. "Hi..." he said, unsure as to why she was here.

"Hey." she said with a grin. Lucas just stood there, not saying a word. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah...come in." He stepped aside so she could walk in, closing the door behind him. "So what happened to your jerk of a boyfriend?" he asked. She had mentioned earlier that she was waiting for him, yet for some reason here she was.

"My jerk of an ex-boyfriend, is probably out with Tiffany right now." she said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Peyton..." he said apologetically. If he had known that he would never have brought it up.

"Don't worry about it. It should have happened a long time ago. So where are the rest of the Scotts?"

"We're just about to have dinner."

"Good, I'm starving." Deb was always more than willing to have Peyton over for dinner. She always made enough food to feed a small country, and she had said before that she wanted Peyton to have a nice home cooked meal every now and then. "Deb won't mind that I'm here, I'll just tell her to set an extra place." Peyton smiled at him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Peyton, I'm glad you're here. I was actually going to ask you to come to dinner, your place is already set." Lucas smiled softly, Peyton apparently was like a member of the family. He hoped that that meant he'd be seeing a lot of her. He made his way into the dining room, sitting down next to Nathan.

"Lucky for you, she's over here like every day. You two will fall in love before you know it." Nathan said with a grin.

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Wait and see what?" Peyton asked, walking in and taking the seat across from Lucas.

"Lucas here is going to try out for the basketball team." Nathan said. Lucas sent him an appreciative look before shifting his gaze to Peyton.

"Oh really? I don't know...you don't seem like the basketball type."

"Yeah, I'm too muscular right?" he asked with a smirk. She grinned and nodded her head, letting their banter continue.

"Absolutely. You definitely have more of a football body."

"Good to know you've been checking out my body." Lucas had no idea where that came from, he normally wasn't this quick with the lines. He had always used his quiet mysteriousness, and his broody good looks to get him girls. The main reason that he didn't really speak to them was because he didn't want a relationship, and words always complicated things. Peyton bit her lip softly, smirking. She felt her cheeks brightening at his flirtation...she had never been one to blush easily. Nathan glanced over at Peyton, sending her a knowing glance. They would definitely be talking later.

"Alright, dinner is served." Deb said with a smile, walking in with the rest of the food, setting it all down on the table. Dan followed behind, a glass of liquor in hand.

"How was practice?" Dan asked.

"It went fine. Same as it always is. Whitey had us do suicides like crazy though." Nathan focused on the plate of food in front of him. He hadn't eaten since before practice, and he was starving.

"You boys should be working more on your game, not running." Dan said, a hint of anger clear in his voice.

"No basketball talk during dinner." Deb reminded them for about the millionth time.

"I was simply asking him how practice was going. Had to make sure Whitey wasn't going to mess up Nathan's chances of getting in the NBA." Lucas simply sat back, eating his food and glancing around the table. He wondered if this was what every dinner was like for them, because so far he felt really awkward and out of place. When his eyes connected with Peyton's, he realized that he was not alone. Peyton should have been used to this sort of discussion during dinner, but it didn't change the awkward factor. She sent Lucas a reassuring smile, knowing that it was weirder for him then it was for her.

"This is Lucas's first night here, could you two stop it?" Nathan requested, taking a sip of his water. Normally he just let his parents go at it, but him and Lucas seemed to get along pretty well, and he wanted him to stay. Surprisingly, Nathan's comment shut Dan and Deb up. They finished eating in complete silence, aside from the rare cough or sneeze. "Peyton and I are gonna take Lucas out. Show him around." Nathan said once they had cleared the table.

"Alright, don't be out too late." Deb replied seriously. Nathan just smiled and nodded his head, walking with Peyton and Lucas to the living room.

"Go get changed." he told Lucas.

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked over to Peyton and she just smiled.

"You're going to attend your first Tree Hill party."

"And you have to look sexy." Peyton added with a grin.

"Are you saying I don't look sexy enough now?" he asked, smirking at her.

"I never said that…" she replied simply, winking at him before walking away. He couldn't help but watch her walk, feeling his pants tighten slightly with each swing of her hips.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Nathan said with a laugh, patting him on the back. "Go get changed, we'll meet you out front." Lucas headed upstairs, trying to decide what he wanted to wear as he took each step. Usually he would just wear a t-shirt and jeans, but Peyton was going to be there so everything was different. Nathan walked outside, finding Peyton standing against the railing of the porch. "So, Lucas, huh?" he asked with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about him?" she asked innocently.

"Oh don't play all innocent with me Sawyer." he replied, shaking his head. "I am the king of flirting, so your little flirtation with Lucas did not go unnoticed." She opened her mouth but couldn't deny his claim. Yeah, they were flirting, but that was it…

"So what? Yeah, we flirted a little…it's not a big deal." she replied with a shrug, her tone very unconvincing.

"Alright, whatever you say." he replied, shaking his head and smiling softly to himself. When it came to Peyton, flirting was never not a big deal. She didn't flirt with any of the guys at their school, the only exception being Julian. She only flirted when she liked someone, it was a fact. And as much as Peyton wanted to deny it, it would only become more obvious with each passing day. He sent her a look, conveying what he wanted to say in words. She opened her mouth to respond to his silent insinuation and it was that exact moment Lucas chose to walk out the front door.

"How's this? Sexy enough for a Tree Hill party?" he asked, directing the question to Peyton of course. She looked him up and down, noticing how the blue polo shirt made his blue eyes even more intense. A simple chain hung around his neck, loose enough that it brushed lightly against his neck when he walked.

"Definitely sexy enough." she replied with a wink.

"The girls will be all over you." Nathan added, glancing over at Peyton. Her teeth clenched, she did not like the mental image she was getting.

"Let's get going. Brooke will have a fit if I don't get there soon." She just wanted to get off the topic of Lucas and the girls of Tree Hill. The three of them got into Nathan's car and headed over to Brooke's. By the time they got there, the party was already going full blast. The music was blaring, and you could see people in every single window of the three story house. Nathan parked the car and as they walked closer towards the house, you could hear the rowdy teenagers yelling the songs. "Are you ready?" Peyton asked Lucas with a grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he replied with a smile. She pushed open the door and the smell of booze wafted into his nostrils. People were dancing in every corner, making out, drinking, talking; everyone was doing something.

"P. Sawyer!!" Brooke called, stumbling over towards them. She wrapped her arms around Peyton, laughing softly. It was obvious that she was more than a bit wasted. "And this must be Lucas, right?" she asked, glancing over at him. "Peyton has told me sooooo much about you." she slurred, winking at him. Lucas looked over at Peyton, raising an eyebrow. A light blush crept onto her cheeks; sometimes she really hated drunk Brooke.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Natey!" Brooke exclaimed, stumbling over to Nathan. She hadn't even noticed him at first. "Come dance with me before Tim tries again." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out towards a group of people dancing.

"So, what exactly have you told Brooke about me?" Lucas asked with a smile. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip softly.

"Just that you were new, and living next door, and…let's just go get a drink." She slid her arm through his, walking with him to the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked with a smirk, sliding herself closer to Lucas. "I'm Theresa."

"Lucas." he replied simply, grabbing one of the many red plastic cups and filling it with beer.

"You know…there are some extra rooms upstairs if you wanted to go and talk…" she said with a playful grin, her hand brushing up against his arm.

"Hey Theresa, nice to see you." Peyton said, smiling sweetly over at her.

"Oh, hi Peyton." she replied, glancing over at her for a moment before turning her attention back to Lucas. "So, what do you think? Want to go upstairs?" Peyton rolled her eyes, sickened by what was happening before her eyes.

"Why don't you go upstairs by yourself. No one wants any of your STDs." Peyton said in frustration, gulping down her beer. Lucas glanced over at Peyton, trying to conceal the small smile on his face. She really didn't want him to go anywhere with Theresa, and he liked that. She was acting so…protective of him, and he couldn't deny that it was turning him on.

"You're just jealous that I've slept with more people then you." Theresa replied with a smirk, clearly proud of herself for thinking of a comeback.

"Oh yes, I'm totally jealous of your extensive sexual experiences." she scoffed, shaking her head. Peyton refilled her cup and walked away, not wanting to see how things with Lucas and Theresa turned out. She needed to shake off this jealous feeling she was getting; she didn't like it. Lucas watched Peyton walk away, glancing back over to Theresa and noticing the accomplished smirk she had on her face.

"Back to my question…" she said with a smile. "Want to go upstairs?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck softly. Sex wouldn't be bad, and he hadn't been with anyone in a while; but then again Peyton had definitely displayed some jealousy at the thought of him and Theresa going upstairs.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm all set." he said after a few moments of thought. All he really wanted to do was go and find Peyton, talk to her about why she had acted so jealous. Theresa raised an eyebrow at his response, surprised that he had actually just said no to her.

"Well…if you change your mind, come find me." She sent him a playful wink before walking away. The girl was hot, but he had more important things to focus on. Lucas drank his beer, leaning against the kitchen counter, trying to think of what he was going to say to Peyton.

"Hey Broody! Why are you in here br-ooding all by yourself?" Brooke stumbled into the kitchen, her arm hooked through Nathan's.

"Oh man…you saw? I'm sorry. She's drunk and not thinking straight, she's not usually like that." Nathan said apologetically. He knew that Lucas had a thing for Peyton, and he felt bad.

"Wait, saw what? What are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused. Nathan's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't seen?

"Uhm…damn. I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you." Nathan ran a hand through his hair, looking to Brooke for some sort of drunken assistance.

"Peyton's making out with Justin." Brooke said simply, grabbing another drink. She had no idea that Lucas was into Peyton so she didn't think it was that big of a deal; plus, her drunken state was affecting her thought process. Lucas clenched his jaw lightly, a bit frustrated. He knew he had no reason to be, they weren't dating. He had only known her for a few days; he had obviously let his lust and infatuation take over his mind. Peyton and him were just friends, that was it.

"She can make out with whoever she wants to, I really don't care." Lucas said with a shrug, walking out of the room. He looked around the party and spotted Peyton dancing up on some guy who he assumed was Justin. He sort of felt jealous, and he didn't like it. "I changed my mind…let's go." he whispered in Theresa's ear, smiling softly at her. She slipped her hand into his and led him upstairs. He figured that if he got with other girls, then whatever he was feeling towards Peyton would go away. Peyton looked up, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and she couldn't believe what she saw; Lucas hand in hand with Theresa walking upstairs. The jealousy she had felt before was back with a vengeance, coursing through her veins. She shook her head lightly, trying to shake the emotion out of her head. She had known Lucas for a day; she knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way. Love at first sight wasn't real… All she knew was that these feelings needed to disappear. She'd just have to pretend until they were truly gone. Her and Lucas could be just friends, they were just friends. She had to come to terms with this simple and disappointing fact. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were just friends and that's how it would be…for now.

_Author's Note: In the past I have been horrible at causing drama where LP is concerned. They are just so amazing together that it's a bit difficult making them have problems. But I have decided to start off the relationship with drama, and just keep it going throughout. Of course there will be some fluffy moments, and lots of them, but what's a story without some pain and heartache? I hope you liked it, any ideas are welcome! The title is a song by Carolina Liar; I own nothing. Please review. _


	4. Keep It Simple Now

_Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm terrible. I kept trying to focus on writing but school got in the way, and my dorm room makes it difficult to focus. My goal is to update at least once a month. I actually have a lot of half chapters written up for my other fics as well. Within the next few days I should have updated all of my stories. Hopefully this chapter isn't too awful; I'm a bit rusty so bear with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Title is a line from the song Keep It Simple by Cobra Starship. _

Chapter Three: Keep It Simple Now

"Rise and shine!" Nathan exclaimed cheerily, walking into Lucas's room and switching the light on.

"Turn the damn light off." Lucas mumbled, pulling his blanket firmly over him. He groaned, feeling a sudden throbbing pain in his head. The events of the previous night washed over him and he released another groan of frustration. "Why did you let me drink so much?" he muttered, agitated.

"I'm not a babysitter. You're the one that kept tossing back the drinks. I told you to stop, not my fault you didn't listen." Nathan said, a proud smirk on his face. Lucas sat up a bit, glaring at him.

"I would hit you right now if I wasn't so hung-over." He rubbed his head gently, in a feeble attempt to ease a bit of the pain. It was definitely a pretty gruesome hangover that would take more than a couple hours to recover from. Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed, jostling Lucas a little bit. "Don't move unless you want me to throw up everywhere." He ran his hand over his face, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat.

"So what happened between you and Theresa last night?" Nathan asked curiously. Lucas glared at him, not wanting to discuss the events of last night.

"I don't even get a few hours to adjust? You're just gonna start hounding me with questions now?" he grumbled in response. A soft chuckle fell from Nate's lips and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself down." He stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. "Pull yourself together. You can't let mom and dad know that you have a hangover."

"Seriously? How the hell am I supposed to pull that off?"

"Wash your face, pop a couple aspirin, and try not to throw up all over the kitchen table." He moved towards the door, stopping in the doorway and turning around to glance at Lucas. "And later, I expect full details of last night." Nathan smirked before walking out of the room, leaving Lucas in his misery. After a few moments of staring blankly at the door, he fell back against the pillows, groaning once more. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off of the side table. He scrolled quickly through, checking for any missed calls or text messages. In all honesty, he had hoped to see something from Peyton. Last night had gotten pretty messed up, and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that nothing was ever going to be the same. He had acted like a jealous boyfriend, and retaliated in the wrong way.

"She's just a friend, Lucas. You haven't even known her that long." he muttered to himself as he attempted to stand. He would've fallen to the ground but he managed to steady himself with the wall. Pretending that he was perfectly okay was definitely not going to be an easy task. Lucas took a deep breath, shook his head, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He took Nathan's advice and washed up, as well as popping three aspirin.

"Good morning!" Deb said cheerily when she spotted him walking into the kitchen. He smiled softly at her, trying to ignore the fierce pounding sensation in his skull. "I made breakfast. Dan and Nathan are sitting in the dining room. What would you like to drink?"

"Some water would be good. Thanks Deb." he replied somewhat appreciatively. His steps were slow and methodical, but he eventually made it to the dining room, breathing a sigh of relief as he settled into a chair.

"Morning Lucas. Did you sleep well?" Dan asked, taking a slow sip of his coffee. Lucas nodded his head, forcing a smile. The scent of food was overpowering his senses and making his stomach churn. Nathan smirked softly, practically burying his head in his plate.

"Mom made her world famous pancakes this morning." Nathan told him with a grin, lifting up the plate of pancakes and shoving it in his direction. "Smells delicious right?" Lucas pushed the plate away, covering his hand with his mouth.

"I'm not very hungry." He glared at Nathan, trying to capture all of his agitation in one simple look. Dan raised an eyebrow, looking curiously over at Lucas. "I'm not feeling very well…" Lucas said when he saw the look Dan was giving him. He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, deciding to leave it be.

"Why aren't you eating?" Deb asked worriedly. She set the water in front of Lucas before sitting down.

"I'm not feeling so good this morning." He felt bad that she had taken all this time to make breakfast and he was physically unable to eat any of it. "It all looks delicious; I just don't think I can keep it down."

"Well then you go on up to bed." Deb said seriously. "I'll bring you up some tea and I'll make you some soup for lunch." Lucas stood up slowly and nodded his head gratefully. Right now, lying in his bed was the only thing he wanted to do.

"Thank you." he said quickly before shuffling back towards the stairs. The pain of the headache was slowly lessening; he figured he'd be golden in another hour or so. He intended to take a nap, but he couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of last night kept his mind focused and awake. He couldn't rid the image of Peyton with Justin from his thoughts, and it was driving him crazy. Once again the thoughts he had tried to shake off the night before were reappearing. His whole reasoning for going upstairs with Theresa was to rid himself of whatever he was feeling towards Peyton. If anything, it had had a reverse effect. Lucas grabbed his phone once more, flipping it open and scrolling to Peyton's number. For a second he debated calling her, but decided that would be much too awkward. Instead he decided to send her a simple message. Just a little something to let her know he was thinking about her, and maybe even a bit worried. He typed furiously and clicked send before he could change his mind. Now all he could do was wait.

--

Peyton rolled over in bed, colliding gently with the warm body next to her. She groaned, running a hand through her hair and trying to erase the memories of last night from her mind. Justin snorted softly before rolling back over and continuing to sleep. She slid out of bed, ignoring the pain in her head and picking up all her belongings. She slipped back into her clothing, grabbed her purse, and slipped out the door. Last night had been a complete and total mess. She became the girl that she used to be, and she hated that. She had gotten jealous, drank too much, and let her emotions take her over. Once she was outside, she realized that she had no way to get home. She tried to calculate the math in her head, but that simply made the pounding worse. A soft vibrating sensation shot through her leg, confusing her for a moment before she realized it was just her cell phone. It was probably Brooke, checking up on her or congratulating her; something along those lines. Her heart skipped a beat when she flipped her phone open and Lucas's name flashed on the screen. A part of her was upset because he had gone upstairs with Theresa. Another part of her felt absolutely pathetic for feeling upset, because he wasn't hers. 'Hey Peyt. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. I got the hangover from hell.' A soft smile graced her lips. She couldn't help but think about how adorable he was. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, she slid her phone back into her pocket and started to walk. He could worry about her for a little bit, that was fine with her. Peyton didn't like feeling this way, it was so confusing. It's not like she had known Lucas long enough to have these feelings for him. It had to be infatuation, strictly infatuation. Peyton Sawyer didn't do crushes; they weren't her thing.

"Starting right now, I will not think about Lucas as anything more than a friend." she said, promising herself. She couldn't help but wonder how long her willpower would last…

--

Deb took illnesses very seriously; even just a minor cold. Lucas had been confined to bed rest; he was only allowed to leave his room to use the bathroom. She would check on him every fifteen minutes to make sure he didn't need anything. It was driving Lucas insane, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would make his 'miraculous recovery'. Nathan decided to take this opportunity to head over to Peyton's and check up on her. She was like a sister to him and she had been somewhat of a mess last night. He knocked lightly on the door, pushing it open with ease.

"Peyt?!" he called, glancing around the house. The soft sound of footsteps approached and he sent a warm smile in her direction. "How you feeling?" he asked sympathetically. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, unsure of how exactly to answer that question.

"No hangover if that's what you're asking." She had a feeling he was referring to the Lucas situation but she wanted to avoid that topic as long as possible.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about and you know it." he retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If it makes you feel any better Lucas has a pretty brutal hangover. Deb confined him to his bedroom because he told her he was sick." A laugh fell from Peyton's lips; it was common knowledge to never let Deb know if you weren't feeling well. "I bet if you got in touch with him it would make his day…he's probably pretty bored right now."

"He's probably trying to sleep off the hangover. I don't want to bother him." He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking softly at how easily the bullshit rolled off her tongue. "Don't look at me like that." she added softly, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't let what happened affect your friendship…you'll regret it if you do." he called after her. Her head turned slightly as she stopped moving. "You like him, that's a simple fact. Get to know him…be friends. Don't push him away, Peyt." And with that he turned and walked out the door, leaving Peyton to think about what he had just said.

"Don't push him away…" she mumbled to herself. She bit her lip gently, running a hand anxiously through her hair. After a few moments of quiet contemplation she headed upstairs and switched on her computer. She loaded up her aim account and noticed that he was in fact online.

**P*sawyer**: hangover from hell, huh?

**LScott**: unfortunately…worst part is that Deb thinks I'm sick so I'm stuck on bed rest

**P*sawyer**: Deb takes sickness very seriously. Nate should've warned you

**LScott**: yeah, remind me to kill him for that later? =)

**P*sawyer**: =)

**P*sawyer**: I don't want to get any of your 'sickness' but if you're bored I'll gladly keep you entertained via internet

**LScott**: really? Don't have anything better to do this lovely afternoon?

**P*sawyer**: *shrugs* nope. Talking to you all day wouldn't be such a terrible thing =P

**LScott**: glad you think so highly of me =P

**P*sawyer**: but of course. Have to think highly of the bad boy with the cheesy pick up lines

**LScott**: I have no cheesy pick up lines

**P*sawyer**: do I need to remind you of the first time we met?

**LScott**: alright, alright. I guess sometimes I can be a bit cheesy…my apologies

**P*sawyer**: well, I never said it was a bad thing

**LScott**: =)

**LScott**: Deb should be reappearing in a couple minutes; I'm hiding my computer so she doesn't take away my internet privileges. Will you still be here when I get back?

**P*sawyer**: I'll wait

**LScott**: =)

**LScott** has signed off.

"I'll wait…"


End file.
